1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil filters, and more particularly to oil filters as are frequently used on internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Internal combustion engines, including gasoline and diesel engines as are commonly used in cars, trucks, boats and stationary power plants, frequently use a canister type oil filter for filtering the crankcase oil as it circulates through the pressure lubrication system. These filters normally screw onto a fitting on the engine, though in some instances are mounted adjacent the engine (referred to herein as a remote filter) and connected to the engine through supply and return hoses. Normally the filters are disposable, being replaced as needed with a new filter. Filters are known however that have reusable cartridges. However these filters are of different designs, and do not have the generous porting and oil distribution within the filter that the present invention has.